Me gustas
by Umeko-chan
Summary: ShikaxIno¿Qué es lo que pensará Shikamaru después de una noche con Ino? Songfic, pasen y dejen reviews, please!


**Nota: **los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad (ojalá lo fueran o al menos Kakashi y Shikamaru jiji), hago este fic por amor al arte y sin ningún fin de lucro. Ahora pueden leer tranquilamente.

**ME GUSTAS**

El sol salía en el oriente y la pieza comenzaba a iluminarse, los rayos de sol que atravesaban loas ventanales cegaban al muchacho dueño de aquella habitación, aún era temprano y no quería despertar a su compañera

- Eres hermosa- susurró el jovencito de cabellos azabaches, mientras acariciaba una sedosa cabellera rubia desperdigada por la almohada.

_Me gustan tus ojos,_

_me gusta tu boca, me aloca_

_me aloca el roce de tu piel_

_tu presente, tu ayer_

_Me gustas, me gusta todo_

_me gusta todo de ti…_

Tus ojos me vuelven loco- pensó el jovencito- ese mar turquesa en el cual me gustaría estar siempre, ellos son quienes iluminan mi vida, ojalá nunca se cerraran ya que sin ellos vivo en la oscuridad, pero quiero estar ahí cuando se cierren al dormir, así podré cuidar de ellos… de ti, pero aunque tus ojos se cierren puedo contentarme, por que tu boca está cerca de mí, esos labios suaves y dulces me hacen llegar al cielo en cada beso que me das, cada roce de tu piel me hace completamente feliz, el sólo hecho de sentirte cerca, de escucharte llamarme eriza mi piel, eres mi musa, mi diosa, lo eres todo para mí, todo en ti me enloquece, todo me gusta de ti.

… _Me gustas tus manos_

_cuando te saludo y tiemblo_

_tiemblo de nervios_

_de pensar que pudiera tocar tu alma_

_Me gusta tu alma_

_tu alma me gusta, me gustas…_

Cada mañana, al pasarte a buscar para lo entrenamientos me deshago al verte salir de tu hogar, ese dulce aroma a rosas que desprende tu cuerpo, con esa maravillosa sonrisa tuya y el cálido saludo que me das, tratando de ser lo menos evidentes posible en cuanto a nuestra relación, solo Choji sabe, sólo el es nuestro cómplice pero no me importa, lo sepan todos o sólo nosotros, siempre te amaré, tu cercanía me hace temblar de emoción y ponerme extremadamente nervioso, algo que sólo tu y yo notamos y sabes que eso escaro en mí pero es una forma de mostrar lo que siento hacia ti.

… _Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_en que me quieres_

_y soñarte eso es ya_

_el mayor de mis placeres_

_Me gusta todo,_

_todo me gusta de ti…_

Aquellas noches cuando no estas junto a mí, pienso en nosotros, pienso en ti, recuerdo cada momento juntos… tú… tú has sido la única persona que ha tomado el control de mi mente y te has apoderado de mis recuerdos, ya no soy yo, sino tu en mi (n/a: es totalmente romanticismo, no tiene nada que ver con la técnica del clan Yamanaka), Antes pensaba que era demasiado problemático, pero ahora que lo vivo me doy cuenta de que me gusta, me hace sentir… bien… Ni siquiera el mirar las nubes me llena tanto, ya que ella no son capaces de decirme "_te quiero"_ cómo tu lo haces, tampoco son capaces de alegrarme tanto, ni abrazarme cuando más te necesito y eso me llena de satisfacción.

…_Me gusta tu estilo medio despistado_

_Pecado, pecado sería no soñar_

_también poder tocar tu cuerpo,_

_de cuerpo y alma como me gustas_

_Me gustas…_

Fui un idiota, no lo quería reconocer hasta que te fijaste en otro, ese estúpido Uchiha que te hizo sufrir al no tomarte en cuenta, no supo lo que tenía delante de sus narices, pero gracias a ese grandísimo idiota, gracias a él y a su estupidez me di cuenta de lo mucho que me hacías falta, de lo importante que eres para mí y estoy feliz por eso, por que en estos momentos puedo sentir tu cuerpo y tu alma en contacto conmigo, el recuerdo de cada curva de tu cuerpo y cada detalle de tu piel inunda mi mente, pero eso me gusta y mucha, aunque no pueda demostrarlo

… _Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_en que me quieres_

_y soñarte eso es ya_

_el mayor de mis placeres_

_Me gusta todo,_

_todo me gusta de ti…_

Eres mi placer prohibido, tu llenas todo vacío en mi corazón, espero sea siempre así, pero lo único que me incomoda es no poder decirlo, quisiera gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… TE AMO… No lo puedo evitar, tomaste el control total de todo mi ser y de mis acciones, aún se siente u tanto extraño, no logro acostumbrarme del todo pero me agrada.

… _Me gusta amanecer pensando_

_en que me quieres_

_y soñarte eso es ya_

_el mayor de mis placeres_

_Me gusta todo,_

_todo me gusta de ti._

Otra noche inolvidable junto a ti se acaba- Su voz era un débil susurro para no despertar a su acompañante- el sol brilla y deja al descubierto nuestro amor clandestino, ojalá nunca amaneciera para que así pudieras quedarte siempre junto a mi.

- mmm…- murmuro la muchacha

- Buenos días mi niña- saludó el joven tapando a la chica con la única sabana que los cubría en ese instante

- ¿Qué sucede Shikamaru? es temprano aún- refutó la joven refregándose los ojos

- Lo sé, aún es temprano pero quiero estar contigo y te prefiero despierta- contesto el muchacho con una sonrisa

- Eres problemático- añadió la rubia irónicamente, para Shikamaru era extraño oír la frase que siempre repetía y eso le causó gracia- bien- dicho esto la jovencita se levantó delicadamente rodeo al muchacho por la cintura, lo que éste imitó, y besó suavemente a su compañero en los labios- Me gustas mucho, Te Amo Shikamaru

- Y yo a ti- las calidas miradas de ambos se cruzaron- yo también te amo mucho Ino.

Fin…

**Notas de la autora**: Esta es mi pareja favorita de Naruto, siendo Ino mi personaje favorito jijiji, ésta canción es de un cantante de mi país (chile) llamado Mario Guerrero por si alguien quiere bajar la canción, es muy linda, espero les haya gustado ya que es mi primer fic en esta página por favor dejen reviews, a mí me gusta escribir y recibo cualquier crítica constructiva, si quieren algún songfic de alguna pareja que les guste (mientras no sea yaoi, por que no me agrada) díganme y lo haré, bien esop Xaup.


End file.
